The Niece Hypothesys
by ninjalover99
Summary: Berry Kripke's a good, young professor with a great future ahead of him, so when he begins to feel strange new emotions for one of his mortal enemies niece and his youngest student, why isn't he worried? He feels so natural around her, so comfortable, so... Oh Crap! He can't feel this way! She's a kid, a student, HIS student, and beautiful and kind, and OH NO, stop thinking Kripke!
1. Chapter 1

Leonna went to live with her uncle, Leonard when she turned 14. She was an incredibly gifted child. She was attending the university that her uncle worked at on a full scholarship and she got to choose any course. Surprisingly, she became a literature major, but because of her family, she minored in physics. She'd already chosen every class except for one, a physics class. She'd wanted to take plasma physics but it interfered with her Writers of America course so she'd dropped it. There were only a few classes available for the time period she had. Scratching her brownish-red curls she scanned the list again. "_Computer-tech, AP-physics, forces and motion, Robotics, Physics II." _ Leonna smiled and checked one of the classes.

Leonna handed the paper to her uncle. "You sure?" Leonard asked, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. He was NOT a big fan of the professor of that class at all.

"I'm always sure." she said, heading towards her next class. Leonard watched her walk off. He had to deal with this rebel teen for the next 4 years? Great! Leonard sighed. This wouldn't be fun for him at all.

* * *

"Alright class, pwe- Please have a good night and don't forget about those simulations for Monday!" shouted Professor Kripke as he turned off the projector. As the last of his students left he began shuffling through his papers. "Leonna, please stay after class for a moment." He asked nonchalantly.

Leonna smiled, Kripke was her favorite professor, he was half the reason she was still in robotics. "Sup, Professor Kripke? And you know you can call me Lee, everyone does."

Kripke' s heart fluttered. He knew it was wrong. She was his student, she was 15 he was 22, but still, she was beautiful, adorable, and so smart! He couldn't help it, but he had business. "The Pasadena robotics tournament is the weekend and I need a partner to help me with the final simulations and adjustments, pwus- Plus you have to have a partner, would you like to help?"

Lee smiled. She knew her professor was always working hard to maintain his lisp, and she was proud that he had overcome it; it made her feel that if he could do something so great, she could to. She smiled softly at him, making his heart skip a beat, gosh she was so innocent and lovely he just wanted to take her in his arms and- his train of thought was interrupted. "I'd love to Professor, but on one condition." Kripke bit his upper lip and looked upward at her in question. "Can I call you Berry while we're working?"

Kripke almost choked on his saliva, was she really asking him to call him by his first name? The most intimate word you could call a person of such an informal relationship? He was shocked, but he couldn't let that show. "Sure, why not? We'll be in a more casual environment, go ahead, call me Berry!" he said, smiling. "Go have fun," he paused "Lee."

She sighed and shook her head happily. "I'll tell my uncles you said hi." She shouted over her shoulder, her knee high leather boots clicking against the floor."

* * *

With one final blow, "Monty II" was out and Berry and Leonna were the winners. Both their jaws dropped as they smiled. They looked at each other in stunned awareness at what they just did. They just beat the best of the best and became national winners! Lee threw her arms around Berry's neck and laughed into his ear. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, hesitating but only slightly. He tightened his grip on her slightly, smiling into her hair, they won! "We won Berry!" she whispered excitedly into his ear.

He smiled just a little wider and gentler. "Yeah we did kid, all thanks to you." He whispered into her hair.

"Eh-hem!" they heard someone cough behind them. Blushing they let go of each other, Berry with his arms behind his back, Lee scratching her head, fidgeting her hands until they rested on her legs seconds later. Both were blushing the roots to their hair. "Well, congratulations you two, you really deserved it!" said Leonard, trying to ignore the fact that one of his mortal enemies was now so close to his niece that she allowed him to _hug_ her!

"Well, I knew we'd cream you!" she laughed, shaking of the awkward.

"Well, we need to get home, com on Lee." said Leonard, turning on his heel.

"No thanks." She said to everyone's surprise, even more shocking was what she said next. "Berry and I are going to have a celebrating lunch." She smiled, looping her arm in Berry's

* * *

**Is it ok? I tried as hard as I could, is Berry a little OOC? If so, I'm open to pointers and anything you want to say!**

**-_Ninja_**


	2. Chapter 2: Afternoon in the Trees

Kripke tried to focus on driving and not on the 15-year-old in a fluffy black mini-skirt in his passenger seat. He looked over her once, very quickly. The mini-skirt, a black and white striped T-shirt, a black headband with a little white skull on it, white knee high boots with black trim, and white fingerless gloves with black lace over the silky white glove itself, breathtaking in a whole. He trained his focus on the road lost in his train of thought.

"Berry?"

Kripke quickly regained conscious of his surroundings. He looked at her briefly, before focusing on the road again. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Where do you want to eat, we've been driving for, like, half an hour." She said, he eyes flickering towards the clock on the car radio.

Kripke shrugged. "Ladies first, I'll pick the next celebration westaurant when we win that Minecraft Tournament next weekend." He said, smiling at the fact that this awesome student could build a robot and play Minecraft like a pro.

"Ok," she said, looking out the window, "Take a right here." She said, pointing to a stop sign. He did, about two minutes later they were at a dead end, nothing but an old brick wall in front of them.

"Are you sure we shouldn't of taken a left?" he asked, looking at her with a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "Positive." She flung the car door open and began walking towards the door, her brownish-red curls bouncing in their unique ponytail form.

After staring for a moment, Berry hopped out of the car and jogged to catch up with her. She stopped directly in front of the brick walls center. She kicked single brick 3 times, elbowed another twice, then banged like she was trying to get money from an ex on the very center brick. The bricks slid open. Berry gawked. It opened into a little park, with a few spread out picnic benches, a small building a few yards away, a hot-dog stand, and flowers and tree's all around. Before he could even respond to what he saw, Lee grabbed Berry's hand and led him into the park, the brick door shutting behind him. She settled under a large cherry blossom tree amongst other of the same tree in smaller form. "What is this place?" he finally managed to gasp out in his shock- this place was SO beautiful.

"Druid park." She said waving at the hot-dog stand, "Hey, Marcus, two please!" she shouted. Marcus walked over and gave them two of- not hotdogs? He handed them each a napkin and a small to-go box. "Thanks bro." she said as he walked away, he waved at her, already turned around.

"Aren't you gonna' pay for that?" he asked, looking at the box in her hands.

"Nah," she said, waving at the question. "Markey gives this stuff out, he's in cooking school." She opened the box and revealed a small two ounce fillet-minion with a fork, knife, and mint in the corner of the box.

Kripke opened his box to the same thing. "The wo- looks really good." He said, salivating a little bit.

Lee was peeling off the bacon and stuffing her face with it, smiling as she wiped her face with the napkin. "Better than anything you'll get at a restaurant!" she giggled and shoved her fork in the steak. They ate in comfortable silence, smelling the cherry blossoms, enjoying the steak, until Lee pulled out a little notepad.

"What's that?" Berry asked as he wiped the steak grease off his face.

Leonna had already begun writing in the little notebook. "My journal." She said blankly, writing faster.

"What are you writing about?"

"You."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said as she flipped the notepad shut and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Why are you writing about me?" he asked, thrilled that she was writing about him in her journal but concerned about what she might be writing.

"You inspired a story I want to write, I need to make a detailed analysis of you before I begin the story." She said, smiling up at him, daring him to object to her happiness.

"What is the story about?" he asked, confused at what kind of story she could be writing about.

"You will find out when it's finished." She stood up and took their trash to Marcus, then came back, plopping into his lap. He stared at her in shock, why was she on his lap? This wouldn't end well… She leaned her head back, sniffing slightly. She whispered, so quiet Berry wouldn't have heard her if her mouth wasn't right by his ear. "You smell good." She sounded so surreal. He had no idea how to respond.

"Thanks." He said. He didn't understand why he felt so comfortable with her in his lap. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the lovely girl before him, leaning back against the tree trunk where they took a blissful nap.

* * *

**Nice little fluffy moment for all you people who love some fluff, hope you liked!**

**Pease Review!**

_**-Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 3- Sweet 16!

**Paycheckgurl- Thank you for the Barry instead of Berry thing, I wasn't sure if I was using the correct spelling. There will be no illegal stuff in here as far as relationships- and otherwise as far as I know- and I know Barry is supposed to be older. I wanted him that age for the purpose of the story. To the issue of Lee being a bit of a brat, sorry, the point I had in mind was to show her maturing until we get to the climax, thank you for reviewing, review again if there is anything else you were thinking about!**

**_-Ninja_**

"Alright, now blow out the candles!" said Leonard as he recorded Leonna birthday party.

Leonna bent down and blew out the 16 candles on her triple chocolate cake. She blew all of them out and everyone clapped. She smiled at everyone. Bernadette, Howard, Aunt Penny, Uncle Leonard, Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy were all there. Her smile faltered for a fraction of a second, someone was missing and it displeased her extremely. Penny and Bernadette noticed even if the clueless boys didn't. Amy would've noticed but she was turned around, picking up a few of Lee's presents. Leonard turned to take the last of them and set them on the counter in front of Lee. "Open ours first!" said Bernadette happily.

Leonna opened up the present. "OH! MY! GOSH!" she shouted. She pulled out the small object inside the box. It was the best she'd ever seen. It was a new portable computer with 20 petabytes and a rhinestone skull on the front.

"You like it?" asked Howard Lee could only nod is shock. "I picked it out, I knew you needed one for typing and simulations."

"Thank you so much Howard and Bernadette, this is so awesome!"

Amy was smiling wider than the Ganges River. "Open mine next!"

Lee opened the box and unfolded a small piece of glittery clothing. Leonna's face broke into a grin and Leonard almost choked on his cake. It was a new set of glittery spankies to go under her cheer skirts. "This is so freaking awesome." Said Leonna, looking at the different spankies she'd gotten.

Amy was beaming as Lee opened her next present. "Cooper coupons- Non-Expiration Packet, sweet." said Leonna as she flipped through the coupon book.

"I knew you'd love it!" exclaimed Sheldon as she set down the book and smiled at her new-found family.

"Our present is in the garage, sweetie." said Penny.

Leonna gave her a questioning look but headed for the door, followed by her companions. Once they'd reached the garage door, Leonard opened it for her and watched her reaction. She broke into a grin so big it looked like she was grimacing. She raced forward. "You got me a motorcycle?!" she screamed, making her voice echo in the large room. Leonard and Penny just smiled.

Leonna slid into the seat and pulled the throttle, letting her new Harley purr. "Well, Leonard did, my presents in the note." said Penny. Gosh, as soon as the kid read the note she'd become so happy she'd explode.

Lee opened the note taped to the gas gage. '_Pasadena Airport, 2:00 PM, tunnel 42.'_ Was scrawled in tiny printin the middle of the page Lee raised her eyebrow at her guardians. Penny just shrugged happily. "Go find out for yourself." said Leonard. Leonna hugged everyone before she started up her motorcycle and sped out of the garage and onto the busy streets of Pasadena. "I can't believe I let you do this, Penny." said Leonard as they walked back inside.

"She deserves it, this would've been the worst birthday ever if we didn't." said Penny, leaning her head on Leonard's shoulder.

* * *

Lee parked her bike and locked it on the top level of the parking garages at the airport. She walked in, heading for the tunnels. '_39, 39, 40, 41, ah! 42." _She scanned the signs until she found tunnel 42. She had no idea what she was looking for so she just searched the crowd at the mouth of the tunnel, waiting for something to happen. Then she saw it. Carrying a small carry on and shaking hands with a man in a grey suit. She starred for a second in stunned silence. Could it really be? "B-Barry?" she shouted over the crowd.

Barry Kripke turned his head toward the sound of his name. He didn't see it at first until it came rushing at him through the crowd. Leonna. "LEE!" he shouted as she shoved past the last person and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, standing on her toes to reach. Barry wrapped his arms around his favorite student's upper waist. "Hey kid, what beings you here, isn't it your birthday?" he asked quietly, but not unhappily. He was overjoyed. Barry hadn't seen Lee in 6 months, since he left for the Switzerland to do some research.

"Happy birthday to me!" she said in a sweet, sing-song voice. "I can't believe you're here! How was Switzerland?" she asked.

"Cold, boring, I missed you and evewy- RY one, how was Pasadena without me?" he asked.

"Dreadfully dull!" she exclaimed. "Until I got a motorcycle." She added quickly.

"W-When?" asked Barry incredulously.

"Today, come check it out." Lee said, grabbing his hand as she walked him towards the garage.

* * *

**Barry's back, Leonna's getting older still, and she's a... cheerleader? Guess we'll find out about that later!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY OWN PIECE OF MIND-I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD OR NOT! **

_**-Ninja**_


	4. Chapter 4: Random Flatmate Fun

"NO! I said no last time and I'm saying no today! I will not come live with you again, I'm happy here!" shouted a none-too-happy 18 year old into her cellphone before hanging up on the caller. She plopped onto the couch and rubbed her temples.

"Your uncle again?" asked her roommate as he handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Of course." She groaned, taking a large swig of her mint cocoa. "Why can't he accept that I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions?" she asked.

"Not even when he dead. He wai- raised you, he isn't just gonna' wet you go." he replied.

Leonna laid her head on her roommate's shoulder as he hit play on the next episode of Ancient Aliens. They watched in silence on opposite sides of the couch, drinking their cocoa. "Barry?" Lee asked looking up from her phone where she was playing minecraft.

"Sup kid?" he asked. The 25-year-old insisted on calling Lee that even though she was technically an adult and she didn't object to it.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked sheepishly.

"Shoot." He said, looking at her from the screen.

"Do we spend too much time together?" she asked, a very serious look on her face.

"We _live_ together. We spend more time with each other than is healthy for anyone but no, I don't think we spend too much time together at all. Why do you ask?" '_We don't spend enough time together if you ask me!' _

"Leonard said we did." she said, looking at the television. Neither of them thought so but he may have been right. Barry drove Leonna to and from school, taught her robotics class, did minecraft and fight-bot competitions with her, and went with her on school trips as chaperone. Maybe they did spend too much time together… If they were dating that would've been a different story but…

Lee plugged her headphones into her cell and turned on Pandora. She nodded her head as she tapped on her phone, doing who knows what. "Lee, I was thinking," Barry said, looking straight forward, "we've been cwose for years, and we spend so much time together, I was wondering, did you, maybe, if your possibly into it, would you wi-like to go on a date- with… me?" he managed to get out. She didn't respond so he looked at her. She was asleep, her head had fallen back wards over the arm of the couch. Barry sighed, picked her up, and carried her to her room.

* * *

"Barry, do you know where my new tank top is?" shouted Lee from her room. Barry, who was in the kitchen texted her no because his head hurt too much to yell, he hated mornings! "Ugh!" Lee huffed as she searched for a clean top. Both of the roommates had forgotten to do laundry for the past 3 weeks and now Lee had no tops. She decided that she couldn't go in her pajamas rather quickly, which left only one option.

Lee opened Barry's closet in hopes of finding a clean top. He only had one…

* * *

"Hey Lee, I was thinking-" Barry started. He never got to finish his sentence because he was staring at his roommate. She was in a pair of black daisy-dukes with a studded belt, an old pair of converse, and a jersey. Barry's jersey. Why was she wearing his jersey?!

"Do you mind if I wear this? All my clothes are dirty." she said as she poured a bowl of cereal.

"Sure, go ahead, I don't mind." He said as he took a bite of his toast.

* * *

That day started an epidemic. At least once a week Lee would wear one of Barry's jerseys or T-shirts to school and to bed, even to cheer practice, which was an interesting day…

Lee was in the middle of one of her cheers when her phone rang. It was her roommate. He knew the rule, she didn't call while he was in the lab, he didn't call while she was a practice. She hit ignore and went back to cheering. This happened 6 times before finally she answered the phone. "Yes?" she asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

_"Are you wearing my Cardinals jersey?" _he nearly shouted. Lee looked down at her top.

"Yeah, why? She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

_"I put itching powder in that!"_

"WHY?!" She shouted. Now that he'd talked about it she began itching.

_"To prank your uncle! Why are you wearing it?"_

"I asked if I could wear it this morning and you said it would be fine!"

_"I need to take you to the emergency woom: that thing was made to give the female body a rash worse than poison ivy!"_

"BARRY!" she shouted into the phone, angry as hell, her red hair looking as fiery as it.

"_Just let me come get you, I'll be there in ten minutes!"_ Barry hung up, already speeding to the colleges football field. "Gosh I hope she's okay, I haven't screwed up this bad since I let her nap on me!" he said to himself.

* * *

**Silly Barry, you can't put itching powder in your clothes! So, just wanted a cute little nonsense chapter and here it is, please review with suggestions for chapter stories, and what you think about the story, and also review if you like cookies or ice cream!**

_**-Ninja**_


	5. Chapter 5: You Gave Me a RASH!

"Lee, I'm so sorry! This wasn't meant for you!" Barry said as he paced the floor of the hospital room.

"Shut up." Lee said as she scratched at her side. She winced in pain. Her armpits, sides and chest were now covered in a dark red rash that not only burned but itched so she couldn't even scratch without causing herself pain. "It's my fault too; I misunderstood this morning and thought you said I could wear it." Lee laid back a groaned.

Barry was about to say something when the nurse came in. "Alright, I have a cream for the itch, the burn, and the rash itself. How'd this happen anyway?" asked the Nurse. The roommates looked at each other.

"I-uh- I was going to pw- play a prank on someone but it back fired and she wore the Jersey." Barry explained.

The nurse stared at him for a minute. "So you put a highly powerful itching powder that can cause severe rashes to women in one of your shirts and then you let your girl friend wear it?" the nurse asked.

"We aren't dating but yeah, pretty much." said Barry, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Ok, well Miss Leonna, just put these on in the bathroom and take these, the pills may make you drowsy." said the nurse handing her three tubes of medicine and a bottle of pills from her pocket.

"What are the pills for?" asked Leonna.

"They are powerful pain killers. I know how bad these hurt; my husband accidently dropped this stuff into my dress at a party. It's how we met actually. He drove me to the hospital as soon as he dropped the stuff." said the nurse as she turned and left.

"Huh, she married the guy that took her to the hospital after he gave her an atomic rash. Kind of cute story." said Leonna as she headed to her rooms bathroom.

Barry waited for Leonna to come out when he heard her groan. "Barry, can you come in here?"

"Sure." said Barry as he walked into the bathroom. He was somewhat surprised to see Lee in her shorts and sports bra but not to surprised considering she wore sports bra's to bed all the time and around the house.

"This is totally awkward but could you get my back, I can't reach it."

"Uhhh…"

"Come on, you're the one who gave me the rash!"

"Alright…" Barry, blushing deeply, took the creams and quickly rubbed them in before washing the medicine off in the sink.

Lee pulled Barry's university hoody back over her head. She had immediately been given it once he'd picked her up and she was thankful to have it because soon after the call she had begun to itch. Lee swallowed the pills and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on, I want to go home."

* * *

By the time Barry was in the parking garage Lee was out cold from the pain killers. He picked her up and carried her back their apartment. Norman, the door man for the building raised an eyebrow at him. "She took pain killers." Norman nodded in understanding and opened the door. "Thanks Norm."

Once in the apartment Barry laid Lee on the couch. He sat in the recliner and turned on the TV. He checked the List of recordings. A new episode of Ancient Aliens, Mulan II, Sullivan and Son, Myth Busters. Barry clicked on Myth busters since Lee wouldn't mind if she missed it. He wasn't really paying attention and he was nodding off when Barry heard Lee moan. He turned to her.

Lee had a very mischievous glint in her newly opened eyes. She looked at Barry. "Morning Cutie!" she said.

Barry was confused. "Huh?"

Lee giggled. Obviously she was loopy from those pills. She stood up but she was stumbling. She yawned. "I'm tired." She giggled again. "And hungry." She said, rubbing her stomach. Lee stumbled forward and Barry quickly got up quickly to catch her. She landed heavily in his arms and he almost fell too.'

"Let's get you to bed, Lee." Barry said as he heaved her up to her feet. Lee frowned.

"Fine! But I want food first." Lee said as she headed for the kitchen. Barry rolled his eyes. This was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

**So, um, this took a while. OOPS! Lol I'm so sorry this took forever but I had no inspiration but here it is! Thanks for still reading! :)**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
